


Aiba Masaki/Becky Drabble/Ficlet Collection

by jadenmd (taboonalady)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/jadenmd
Summary: Drabbles/ficlets written mostly by request! Details of prompts, people who requested, etc. are stated in each chapter.Original posts:https://jadenmd.livejournal.com/46540.htmlhttps://jadenmd.livejournal.com/49362.htmlhttps://jadenmd.livejournal.com/49891.html?thread=645859#t645859https://jadenmd.livejournal.com/50880.html#cutid2
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Becky | Rebecca Eri Ray Vaughan





	1. Someone's Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Becky is writing lyrics for her new song, and Aiba always has great timing.
> 
> Crossposted from LJ.

She had been staying in the dressing room for the remainder of the hour after another shooting. She thought it would be appropriate to write lyrics while the feeling still lingered, having been reminded of an unavoidable, yet significant image again after so long. After all, it would not hurt if she delayed going home, even just for 30 more minutes.

The words "Even so, I like you" were scribbled across her purple notepad.

Just as then, a familiar, rhythmic knock caught Becky's attention.

"Not now." That particular thought ran through her mind over and over. "Please, not now."

"Becky? Are you there?"

"I'm busy, Aiba-kun."

"Eh?" A short pause. "You're not going home yet?"

"Whatever it is, maybe next time."

"I was thinking—"

"Aiba-kun." She wanted to tell him off, just how she usually would—playfully, but she was too tired to play around right now.

A few moments passed. She thought Aiba had already left when suddenly,

"Becky... you okay?"

It struck her heart how he sounded so... serious.

She didn't want to lie, so she didn't answer. Instead she bowed her head, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Why did her head suddenly hurt?

Before she knew it, he had already been standing in front of her.

"Writing again?" He sounded authoritative, no, protective. "Why do you even bother when you know how much it hurts?"

"What do you care—"

Aiba didn't wait for her to finish her objection as he quickly pulled her by her arm and into an embrace. A very tight, possessive embrace.

"I don't. I don't care if you're still pining for him."

The feeling of her hair being stroked, it was soothing somehow. It's as if his presence was a breath of fresh air, from all the pain she had experienced in the past. He continued to prove he was different.

She inwardly wondered if this was why she always experienced comfort when she's with him.

He then pulled back enough to see her face.

"Even so, I like you."


	2. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [frostbittenlove@LJ](https://frostbittenlove.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Crossposted from LJ.

"BECKYYYYYY!" Aiba squeals from the bathroom.

Becky cringes at the sound of his wailing voice. "What is it?!" Becky shouts back, sitting at her study table and busy coming up with new ideas for another children's book, with coloring pens and white sheets of paper on top of her desk.

"I got stung in my eyes! Hurry before I lose my eyesight!"

She clicks her tongue as she stands up quickly, and then she realizes, "Are you naked?"

"Does that matter now?! Come on Becky, hurry!" Aiba does sound like he's in pain, so with another scoff Becky runs to the bathroom.

"What did you do with the shampoo again—oh my god."

Becky quickly takes off her glasses and covers her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU STANDING?!"

"I-I can't grab a hold of the shower knob!" Aiba flails in search of Becky. "Becky-chan?"

"I'm here, idiot," Becky reaches out for the shower knob with a slightly opened right eye (the one that cannot see any trace of Aiba's nakedness). "Would you sit back down in the tub, please?!"

Despite doing what he's told, Aiba just cannot help but snicker.

"What's so funny?" Becky is cautious to open her eyes, and when she peers that Aiba is already back in the tub — the entirety of his body except his head — she opens them completely again.

"It's not like you've never seen that before," Aiba is giggling, although muffled by the water surrounding his mouth.

Becky rolls her eyes. "Pervert. Just be thankful I saved you from being blind." She is about to walk out of the bathroom when—

"Becky!"

"What?!"

"I love you."

Becky blushes. "And I hate you. Because you're going to ask me later about this in bed, and I'm not going to say no."

Aiba smirks (and eventually snickers for the umpteenth time) as Becky finally dashes out of the room.


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [frostbittenlove@LJ](https://frostbittenlove.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt: "Set during the VSA where Becky's the guest! Aiba says 'we've been doing this together for 8 years' or sth along those lines trololol on TV, but he probably means something else. *U*"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ.

End of another VSA shooting. Aiba has already been in Becky's dressing room for fifteen minutes, and neither of them has said a word, nor have they looked at each other. It actually worries Aiba (more like a self-preservation kind of response), but he knows Becky enough not to provoke her _further_. Becky is talkative—you have to be to succeed in variety shows—but when she's feeling anything negative, she goes silent.

And Aiba honestly doesn't know what he's done wrong this time. He has known her for eight years, yet he still can't tame her no matter how much he tries. (By the way, if Becky learns that he used the word "tame" on her like he would on an animal, she would go completely ballistic.) There's no choice but to sit and wait for her to tell him what's wrong.

Then she opens her mouth, still not looking at him. "Do you still not know?"

"Uh," Aiba looks around for any clues, as if he will find something, just to avoid her piercing gaze, if ever it lands on him. "About what?"

"What you said on TV earlier?"

"Which one? You know I talk a lot—"

"The part where you said you've known me for a long time."

"Oh that!" Aiba smiles instantly upon remembering but when Becky doesn't, he frowns again. "W-What about it?"

"If people start questioning about _us_ I will kill you." More than threatening, Becky looks more worried about getting exposed.

"Oh you're worried about that!" Aiba chuckles, finally approaching her and putting an arm around her tiny frame. "Come on, I've been hinting on television for _years_ and no one has picked up on it!"

Becky's eyes widens. "WHAT!?"

"Well, except for Arashi but it's not like they'll be the ones telling the whole world. It's alright Becky," Aiba says confidently with two firms taps on her shoulder.

"What do you mean you've been dropping hints on TV?!"

"Don't pretend you don't know! All those anecdotes about you! Would I even dare to tell them if it didn't mean anything to me, huh?" He nudges her too much, which urges her to push him, causing him to fall on the ground. "Ow, what's so wrong with that?"

"What if somebody knows?"

"Well, they are certainly _not_ talking about it. They are more concerned about Nino's personal life, trust me."

Becky scoffs, clearly annoyed as she crosses her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you."

"But you thought it was sweet, didn't you?"

"What was?"

Becky feels that Aiba is about to impress her, and she cannot do anything about it. She has always hated that feeling, but sometimes she just cannot help but smile. Aiba is full of surprises every time, and he is special like that.

"That I've been making an effort of letting the world know how I feel about you, even just through small hints on television."

Becky stomps her foot, only because her gut feel was right, and surely, she cannot do anything but feel flattered. So she smiles and gives him a tight hug instead.

And if anything, throughout these years, the one thing that Aiba knows well about Becky is that he can easily sweep her off her feet, even in small surprises such as this.

Aiba knows Becky. And that's all that matters.


	4. Repulsion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [novemberbaby](https://novemberbaby.livejournal.com/) and [frostbittenlove](https://frostbittenlove.livejournal.com/) @ LJ.
> 
> Crossposted from LJ.

"Repulsion isn't your best friend, Becky."

Those words uttered by her closest friend Aya have been ringing in her head since this morning. Becky hates it when Aya acts like she's right. (Unfortunately, she almost always is.)

It started a few weeks ago when Aya, who was watching Becky's TV appearances repeatedly for no apparent reason, noticed that Becky's guest appearance in HnA a few years back showed that Becky seemed to _hate_ everything that concerned Aiba. Aiba and Becky were friends—nothing would actually contradict that—but the idea of being lovers to her was just too... _repulsive_ to even think about.

Hence the lecture that ensued hours later.

"I don't hate him that much!" Becky tried to argue, but of course, she couldn't fool her best friend even if she tried to hire someone else to do it for her. "We're friends—we do a TV show every week, remember?"

"I _know_ that, but what happens if he tries to make a move on you? And trust me, Becky, it shows. It. _Shows_. Even on national television."

Becky sighed out loud in resignation, although for sure she wasn't ready to back down. "I-I just don't see it going that way, okay? I know Aiba-kun. He would never do that."

Aya scoffed. "Are you sure? With the way you're acting now, you're _afraid_ that he would actually act on it if he wanted to. Come on, how else subtlety existed? Your repulsion only justifies your fear. It's easier to cope that way."

"And since when the one thing you don't want to happen actually does?"

"When you confuse hate for love." Her best friend answered rather confidently, which made her feel a little more stupid than before. "As they say, there's a thin line, right?"

"Ugh!" Becky reacted, rolling her eyes. "I knew you'd say that! I don't love him, okay? That's just too much."

Then her phone suddenly rang. It was Aiba.

Aya looked knowingly at her and quickly grabbed it before she could end the call. "Hello, Aiba-san?"

"H-hello? Who is this? May I speak to Becky-chan, please?"

"Oh, she's just in the bathroom." Aya replied as she tried to push Becky away. "I can take a message."

"Um, please tell her to call me back. I want to ask if she wants to hang out with us... w-with Shimura-san."

"Okay, I will." She hanged up. "See? Now he's asking you out."

"What?!"

"Well, it was pretty obvious in his tone. He just added Shimura-san so you could say yes. I like that in Aiba-san."

"Aya—!"

"Say yes and you'll finally understand what I mean."

"Hello?"

"A-Aiba-kun?" Her voice sounded hesitant, and afraid, just like Aya had pointed out.

"Becky-chan!" Meanwhile, he sounded nervous but nevertheless excited. Becky had always interpreted it as something normal—anything would've excited Aiba anyways. "Can you come?"

"S-sure," her voice was still shaking, not that she could help it. Perhaps Aya had been right all along, about her fears, his intentions, everything. "Where are we going?"

"I have to say something first," Aiba cleared his throat before continuing, "S-Shimura-san cannot come, so... it'll be just the two of us."

Becky scoffed; somehow it was something Aiba would actually do. "It's okay."

A beat. "R-really?"

"Yeah," she finally felt that smile forming on her lips. "I don't mind. We haven't really gone out yet on our own, right?"

She heard Aiba's sigh of relief, something that she felt herself do as well. "R-right! This is great, Becky-chan!"

"I guess it is, Aiba-kun."


End file.
